Inexperience
by DangerouslySilent
Summary: Toph runs away from a world unwilling to let explore. She comes across someone who wants to help. WARNING: LEMON!
1. Get Away

AN:Enjoy. I don't own anything.

* * *

I sat at the train station. Silently waiting for my turn to board.

I can't wait to get out of this place. Where to, you ask?

Don't know yet.

I see a couple a few rows over.

The woman in a black trench coat, with black boots on, was being shield from the cool air that blows through out the room, by a scared face, handsome man. They kiss. Caress each other.

The sight of this sickens me. Why do they have to show such public display of affection?

I secretly wish that it was me but it's not.

Get a Room.

* * *

A couple of minutes passes by...The train, slowly pulls into the busy station.

People begin to get off of the bronze, old-fashioned train. Greeting family members, friends, and others with kisses and gifts.

I begin to reconsider my decision to leave..

::sigh::

To late I've come too far to turn back now.

I grab my bags and begin to make my way to the train.

I give the man my ticket and head toward my sleeping quarters.

This is going to be a long trip.

I lay in my buck, thinking.

Thinking about the couple at the station.

They looked like they was enjoying what they was doing.

I wonder how it feels to be held by someone...

Kissed...

Touched...

Loved...

All my life I wanted to be that girl.

That girl that everyone loves to hate and hate to love.

The one that everyone wanted to be.

Ughhhh...I hate being inexperience.


	2. Your Future

AN: I hope you all are enjoying this. I just want to say that lurking is not going to make me a better writer, which is why I'm on here. So would you please comment. I accept constructive criticism. Don't be mean, review and enjoy! ^.^)

* * *

_I softly moan into his ear._

_It felt like I was on unrealistic high._

_Coming down was not an option...at this point and time._

_This familiar stranger made butterfly kisses down my neck._

_The dead cells on my neck begin to rise._

_Chills from my spine tickles my skin._

_How much more of this can I take?_

_He roughly begins palming my firm breasts as I lightly grazed my hands across his back._

_We move in sync as mine and the stranger's clothes peels off keeping the lonely floors company._

_Leaving us only in the fabrics that bears our treasures from the rest of the world._

_The legs that are attached to my body, find themselves wrapped in a tight snug around MY stranger's waist. As his light tan arms hold me up like roots deep, beneath in the earth find themselves holding trees from the ground._

_His lips, so plump and pink, explore my neck. Slowly finding their way upon mines. Covering his bottom one, I nibble and suck._

_Moans find themselves entering the atmosphere._

_'I guess I'm doing something right'...I think to myself._

_Making it to our destination, he lays me down._

_I still have no clue who he is and right now I really don't give a damn._

_I just want this creature to please me, in any possible way._

_He looks down upon my body as I analyze his._

_I close my eyes._

_Am I ready for this?_

_He climbs on top of me kissing his way up my navel, between my breasts, up my neck, on my cranium._

_His lips feels like cotton clouds. But hot like lava trailing down a mountain side. My skin feel unbelievably steamy._

_I'll say. I never felt anything more delicate as his hands roam my curves._

*Knock Knock Knock!*

_Why is he knocking?!_

*Knock Knock Knock!*

"Room Service!" says one of the many workers on the train.

I slowly get up from my temporary bed to give him my attention.

What a dream...

He gives me a piece of paper and turn to leave.

I shut the door.

I awkwardly walk to the little couch in my room.

Something ran down my thigh.

I feel the substances in between my index finger and thumb.

What is this?

It's...sticky.

* * *

I clean it up and open the piece of paper that was given to me a few moments ago.

_Meet me. _

_Cart 20. _

_12:00 A.M. _

_Bring a scarf._

_-xOxO, Your future._

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

...wha?


	3. Miss me?

Meet me.

Cart 20.

12:00 A.M.

Bring a scarf.

-xOxO, Your future

* * *

I continue to read it agan...and again. The cursive writing imprinted on the thinly slice paper with a indention of swirls that look liked air on the outlines of it.

Who is this person?

What do they want from me?

A scarf?

Really.

My muscles contracts and relaxes as I get up and walk around the little space I did have.

10:03…

If I was going to meet this stranger, I need to make up my mind quick.

10:27...

I finally get up from the worn out sofa.

I look intensely at the small face mirror staring back at me.

Reflecting from the glass was someone who I was too familiar with.

...someone in need of a change..

I slowly lift a soft and slender finger to touch my round smooth face.

"What could go wrong?" I said pushing a few pieces of hair that strayed in my face.

The creases in the corners of my mouth become evident as a grin appears on my face. "You need some excitement in your life. Right?"

_'No holding back..'_ I think as I turn around to find some clothing for later. I really need to stop conversing with myself.

* * *

10:40...

I can't believe I'm really going to do it. It referring to meeting 'my future.'

I slowly remove the fabrics that shield my nakedness from the world.

Stepping under the lukewarm rainfall, I feel instant relief on my tense muscles.

The water trickle down the pale tone organ I called my skin; passing through hair follicles, reaching the destination of tiny holes going who knows where.

I begin lathering my body. Caressing each and every curve I came across, unknowingly arousing myself.

* * *

11:09...

Getting out of the shower, I grab the vanilla scented lotion and begin the process of moisturizing my skin.

I slip into my green boy-shorts...

A white fitting tank hugged my torso...

I pull my sweats up to my waist….

And a simple jacket grace my shoulders.

I step to my reflection once again and begin placing my straight, soft textured hair behind my head, into a simple but elegant bun.

A nervous grin replace the natural pout of my lips.

I wrap my brown scarf around my neck and head out the door.

I'm now ready for my future...

* * *

11:42...

I walk out my temporary room.

And begin moving toward the dining area.

There was only a few beings out.

In one corner was the couple I saw back at the station.

They was having a late dinner. They still look as much in love as before.

A sting of jealousy strikes my heart.

Why not me?

I twist my head to a specimen cleaning a near-by table.

Going up to him, I realize it was the same person who had brought me the note.

"Excuse me. May I have a glass of water?" I ask, looking into a pair of blue orbs that I must say are gorgerous.

He studies my assets before replying, "Just a moment, beautiful."

Beautiful.

I take a sit on the beige chair and wait for my water.

Beautiful...

11:50...

I look at my watch as Mr. Blue-eyes comes back with my water.

I politely take it as I stand up.

I mumble I shy thanks as I walk to my destination for tonight.

A pair of eyes bore into my backside. Giving me chills.

The water slids down my throat as I passed cart 19.

_Thump. Thump._

My heart begins to race as I stand in front of the only room in Cart 20.

11:58...

11:59...

12:00...

The door open.

HE appears and smiles just as the glass slipped from my hold, falling to the ground spilling the contents it held.

Happening at the same moment; my nipples protrude. Becoming visible little knots under the light cotton that barely contained them

**"...Miss me?"**

* * *

AN: Thank you so much, sol, for reviewing! Hope you are enjoying it! Please review!


	4. I love you, too

**"What are you doing here!?"**I the words escape from my mouth.

HE didn't answer...

...Just stared.

HIS eyes bore into mines. I never would have thought that we would meet again.

After all...

HE was the reason I wanted to get away...

He was so…experience and well-traveled…

…you can say I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

**"...you haven't answer my question yet, beautiful**." came from his plump lips.

He slowly ran his tongue across them. Making me shiver in the progress.

_Beautiful?  
_

I thought about the reason I left home in the first place. To experience things. I was so sick of the people back there. Treating me as if I was this doll. I couldn't do anything, couldn't learn anything for myself. They didn't understand me...no one but HIM. But I was blinded by the need for a new life. We grew up together. HE was the only one that knew my secrets. I told him everything. I left home 3 months ago. I did miss him... So that's exactly what I told him.

**"Yeah..."** I replied in a low whisper. **"...I have missed you..."**

I looked at his face.

His dark mysterious grey eyes barely hid the message in them.

They lower at me.

His chin tilted down.

I don't know whether was nervous or hot as the salty water beads ran down my forehead.

His mouth creased into the smile that always made me feel safe but was now gave me butterflies that fluttered in my heart and soul.

**"Well that's good to know...",**he spoke with a hint of amusement.

He then motioned for me to come in.

I stepped over the glass that shattered beneath me. And walked in what seemed like and mini apartment on wheels.

But that wasn't the center of my focus.

He was.

What did he want?...I mean..how did he find me.

The door locked into its clasp...

I could hear his footsteps come closer to me.

Yet I still didn't turn around.

Yes.

I was scared of him.

Scared of what he wanted to introduce me to.

I couldn't do it with him.

His family…

...right?

He walked up behind me.

Wrapping his firm arms around my unstable frame.

**"I miss you, too..."** spoke a soft whisper in my ear. **"...give me a chance to help you explore new things..." **he said gripping my waist as if his life depended on it. **"Just like we talked about…stop running from me, Toph" **

...the gently breeze blew against us as silence sneaked into the air.

He laid his head in the crook of my neck.

My eyes stayed on the window.

My heartbeat raced as I thought about my answer.

Then I felt a gentle warm pecks laid upon my neck.

**"...Toph?"**he said breathing his sweet breath in my ear.

**"...y-yes...?"**I answer turning my cranium slightly to the left.

**"...I love you."  
**

I turned around, still in his arm, and looked into his passion filled orbs.

He was telling the truth.

**"…I have for a long time now." **

_This isn't happening…_I thought.

Then it happen...he kissed me.

Our mouths intertwined together, slowly taking me to the high I felt in a past dream.

Deep grunts escaped his throat as I explored his mouth...

I felt his hands lower...squeezing my backside.

A moaned slipped as his smooth tongue traveled down my neck..

Heart pulsing, heat rising…

I have never felt anything like it.

I like it...

No, loved it...

We stopped.

Our forehead touching.

His eyes searched for answer...

**"I-I think I'm ready." **Who knew two words could bring me such gratification.

He began to smile.

He squeezed my torso, spinning me around.

I stayed in his arms when he got done.

I stood on the very tips of my toes and whispered in his ear...

**"...I love you, too...Aang."**


	5. Inexperience - No more

**AN: All done! Finals had me so busy. I just wanted to finish this up. Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy it!**

.

.

.

.

.

I look into his eyes again.

I know I'm ready...

...Ready to take that next step.

**"...are you sure?.."**he asks.

...

I smile.

Our foreheads connect.

Somehow I think he can read my mind.

I lightly chuckle at the childish thought.

I lift my head from his...

Take a few steps back...

Eyes still fix to each other...

I answer,** "...yes..."**

Creases form around his mouth as a smile appears on his face...

His eyes shine with love and lust...

Footsteps makes their way to me for the second time tonight...

I like him coming to me...

...It gives me some sense of power over him...

My eyes scan over his body...

A simple shirt that fitted loosely around his chest...

A simple pair of pajama pants that hung below his sex lines...

So simple.

I like simple.

Before another thought came across my head, his hand glides back around  
my lower back...

Our lips connects again, blood pulses though my veins...

I wrap my arm around his shoulders...

His fingers tickles my spine causing a moan to escape my mouth...

**"...Aangg..."  
**  
Lower, his arms stretch its length.

His hands slides into my sweats, palming my firm behind.

His lips find their way to the flesh on my neck.

My breathing increases.

_Is this what I've been missing?  
_  
I lean back, bringing his plump lips from me.

**"T? Whats wrong?"  
**  
My eyes lower and grow dark with desire as I stare at him.

I've never wanted something so bad.

I push him away.

The clothes that once graced my frame now rests elsewhere.

He looks at me and grins.

Following my lead, he begin peeling off his clothing and moves to the bed.

In my boy shorts, my arm draped across my  
chest...I wait for the next move.

Aang props up on his elbows and motions for me.

I go...

His tongue slowly runs out and around his lips...

I never thought I would have the nerve to do this...

I straddle him.

He dive into my breast and bits down on a tender nipple...

A grunt comes from my mouth...

He circle his tongue around each breast, making me want him even more...

My pussy start pulsating against the thin fabric…

…soaked in my juices.

He picks me up and turns me around.

He attacked my neck as the last of his clothes slips away from him...

Between my breasts…

Down to my navel…

He leaves trails of kisses on my skin.

His tongue make circles around my navel, as his hands move to my thighs

Raising them upwards..

Is he..?

His head moves further down

**"..ssss…ohh.." **

He is.

His tongue runs over the pulsing bulb on my pussy.

**"..mhmm..Fuck."  
**  
I feel liquid running down my thigh, soaking the sheets beneath me.

He sucks on my clit, flicking it around with his tongue.

His hands palm my bottom, bring my pussy closer to his face.

I feel something enter my hole.

**"..oohhhHH..YES"**

My hips begin to rotate around his mouth and fingers; he rocks me back and forth while shaking his head left and right.

**"..Yes..Yes..YES.."  
**  
My breath is uneven as waves of pleasure seek their way though out my body.

He come up and softly pecked my lip...

**"..That was...amazing..." **

I whisper..

He smile and kisses me..

"**You're amazing."**

He moves around to position himself…

I feel something in my opening and moan a little.

The head of his cock rubs up and down my pussy.

He bends down to my ear and whispers…

"**You sure you want to do this, T?.."**

He is looking into my eyes for a true response.

His minty hot breath falls down on my face.

He is trying to contain himself.

I answer by rocking my hips against his.

He groans.

"**Fuck, Toph…" **he roughly stops me.

"**Answer me!" **he growls in my ear while inserting two fingers in me.

"**I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!"**

I'm panting.

I feel him smirk as he takes out his fingers and position himself once more.

**"I love you.." **

He says before he slowly push past my barriers.

**"..ssss.." **It hurts so good.

::grunt::

"**..fuck." **says the man, taking my innocence.

Slowly he moves in and out of me.

I feel my body adjusts to his size.

My pleasure level rises with each stroke.

**"..mhh...Faster**.**"**

I demand.

The rotations of his hip quickens.

He leans down and bit my ear

**"..You like that, huh?..."**

He mumbles, now slamming his member inside me.

I didn't answer him.

Screams left my mouth.

My hip meets every thrust.

He slows down and takes it out of me.

I whimper..

"**Put it back in!"**

He begins teasing my entrance with the head.

"**You.."**

He slams his dick back in me.

"**..didn't.."**

He pulls it back out.

"**..answer.."**

And back in it goes.

"…**me."**

My body begins to shake as he drills into me

This feeling...

**"..Answer me!"**he commands in deadly whisper..

**"..OHH YESSS..Don-nn-'t-t stop-op-p.."**

He sucks on my neck..

I just know it's going to leave a mark.

My hands struggles to grip on to something as another after another wave of pleasure consume my body.

His pace accelerates…

Sweat drips from his body to mines.

I wrap my arms around his neck.

My moans enters the once silent room.

**"..do you love me?!.." **

he says as he bites down on my shoulder.

I look into his eyes **"YES...Baby please!.." **

I reply, begging for another release..

He flips me on my hands and knees and enter once again.

I'm so close..

I feel him grow bigger inside me.

He pulls my hair gently and I turn my head around.

Our eyes connects as we reach our peak..

**"..OHH!.."**

**"FUCK!..."**

Few hours later..

He lies beside me, putting his arms around me.

I nuzzle in his chest.

**"I love you, Aang..I love you so much."**

I have now started my long journey to being experience.

Inexperience. No more.


End file.
